Shadow Puppet
by bam94
Summary: Bella went missing when she was six. After having a privileged but troubled life with her brother she tries to make sense of it all ten years later.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

Summary: Bella went missing when she was six years old. After having a privileged

* * *

but troubled life at home with her brother she tries to make sense of it all ten years later.

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story so tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is encouraged just no flaming please! =)

Shadow Puppet

Chapter 1

Isahella's POV

I don't know much. I know my name is Isabella. I know I'm sixteen. I know I'm married. I know I like how Edwards feels more than Johnny.

_Flashback 10 years ago_

_Mommy and Daddy were downstairs getting ready to go to another party. They put me to bed an hour ago. You would think they would put me to bed when I was actually tired - "Hey Bella, you still up?" Johnny asked a little too happily. I turned from looking up at the moon to the door where by big brother was. I shook my head yes. "Good. I wanted to talk to someone besides Nora."_

_Nora was his girlfriend of a year and a half. They must be getting married soon if they've been together that long. A year and a half was like twenty years to to a six year old. In reality though Johnny was nineteen, and Nora was turning sixteen soon. Mom always seemed nice to her when she came over but she would scream at Johnny whenever Nora was waiting to go home in his car. She would say, "What's wrong with you? She's just a baby! How would you like if when Bella turns fifteen she brought home a boy- no- practically a man who was always hanging and kissing on her home? Huh!" Johnny would always just smile and wink at me. I would always smile at him, blush, and look down at my hands that were twirling my long brown locks._

_I had waist long hair by the time I was six because Johnny insisted that I keep it long. So he would always run his fingers through my hair and say, "You know Bella, mom was talking about cutting all of your hair off. You should tell her that you don't want to be bald. Everyone will think your ugly and make fun of you. I think your beautiful with long hair. Forever." He would always say things like that while his fingertips went from my hair to my neck, to my shoulders, then down my spine. To where he was holding my little hips firmly from behind. I could hear him breathing hard on my neck._

_Then one day something else happened than just that. "Come here baby, sit on my lap." I didn't even move he just picked me up by my hips and placed me on something on, by accident I think. Whatever it was, it was hard, poking me, and was hurting a place I didn't feel comfortable telling Johnny so I just sat there while he dug his head into the side of my neck. It was uncomfortable but... I thought it was only weird on my part. So we stayed like that with Johnny not saying anything just rocking back and forth with his head in my neck for the next half hour. Until daddy came home and said something about, seeing Johnny's jail bait. I felt something on my thigh, "Bella, you there? I looked up at him and gave him a smile and nodded._

_I tried to pay attention to whatever it was that Johnny said next but I couldn't, my mind kept going back to when I was sitting in his lap. I'd never been religious, especially at just six years old, but that day definitely changed that. I prayed day in and day out to God that I would never have to sit in Johnny's lap ever again. Mommy would have been proud at how much I was praying. Just not what_

_about so I never told her. "Isabella!" I jumped at the sound of my name. "Huh?" I asked "You know it's very frustrating, when I'm trying to tell you about my problems with Nora and all you do is look out that damn window." "Oh... um I'm sorry I'm just sleepy." I replied. Oh I shouldn't have said that! Johny just looked at me, and sighed. After the longest five minutes ever he said, "Well fine then, If your so tired you should go to sleep like the little baby you are, " He then stood from my bed, quickly grabbed his shoes and socks and... belt? I hadn't even seen him take those off, and he waked across my fairly large bedroom in the dark to my pink covered door and said, " Night Isabella." I mentally shrieked. He only calls me by my full name when he's mad at me._

_He opened my door and walked out. Although I was glad he was gone, I knew what I had to do. I through my pink and white flowered comforter back of my little body and ran to my door and opened it. I saw him still walking across the long hallway, my room was at the very top of our five story home. My room and only room on the floor had a long hallway you had to cross to get downstairs. I took a deep breathe and started to run to him. I realized I couldn't catch up with him and if I didn't call him back to my room I'd have to deal with him being mean to me when Mommy and Daddy were gone. So I called his name, he stopped turned around very slowly and looked at me with that smile I had nightmares about. That " you know you aren't getting out of this now smile". The smile he made me open my eyes and look at him every time he made me feel weird...and sore to._

_He walked toward me, dropped his stuff in my little pink manicured hands and took his shirt off smirking at me the entire time. He got uncomfortably close and cornered me touching my newly blushed cheeks, to get me to look up at him. I didn't want too. I thought I'd start crying any second, but I "sucked it up" like he would say and look into those grey eyes of his. It's funny Johnny was the only one in our family with grey eyes. Not me, Mommy, Daddy or Grandma Virgo. Just Johnny. The rest of our family had plain dark brown eyes. Nothing special. Nothing pretty. So why does it have to be me? Why did he chose me? he leaned down to my level to say something in my ear, but Mommy called him from downstairs._

_"Johnny, hon? What are you doing up their?" Mommy said in a way I'd heard many times. A prying way._

_Johnny just straightened up and looked at me with a serious look. I broke the stare first, like always. Seeing Mommy at the top of the stairs with a shocked expression. I finally just looked down to the floor and sniffled. I guess that gave Johnny the hint he needed to turn around, and put on his fake smile he did so well._

_"Hey mom." he said causally. "Uh hey honey what are you doing up here and - little Bella what are you doing out of bed, I put you to bed," she looked at her watch "almost two hours ago." she ask waiting for us now both to give her an answer._

_I dropped Johnny's stuff and just ran into my room. I could hear Mommy tell him she doesn't think Daddy and her would be going out tonight would be the best idea. My heart was doing back flips! Then I heard Johnny say, "Oh no go out Mom you and Dad never have personal time. Bella just had a bad dream... and she um... wet the bed._

_Mommy sighed and said "Not again. I swear that girls wetting the bed more often. Maybe we should have her checked out or something. Johnny was quick to talk her out of that. "Oh no mom! She's just a baby she'll grow out of it."_

_She took not even a second to say "Alright I guess. Well I should help her change her sheets and shower and get her some new pajamas." As if it was a huge inconvenience. A sigh of disappointment escaped my lightly pink lips. "Mom. Go. I got it. You and dad just have a good night. I'll even give her a goodnight kiss for you." he said charmingly._

_Mommy just laughed and said, "Your the best!" and ran downstairs like a school girl who was going to prom. I waited in bed for what was to come._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

Summary: Bella went missing when she was six years old. After having a privilaged but troubled life at home with her brother she tries to make sense of it all ten years later.

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story so tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is encouraged just no flaming please! =)

Shadow Puppet

Chapter 2

"Isabella?" He said. I stopped with making diner and got quiet. I waited for him to say something but nothing came. So instead I went into the living room, where he was. "Yeah?" I said. He stood up and looked down at me,  
he took his hand and brushed my cheek ever so gently almost like he was scared that i might break. "Uh...I," I waited for him to say something, anything really. What I really wanted him to say was 'I love you'. That would never happen though. Edward wasn't that kind of guy. " ... you think I'm ugly don't you?" he asked. Day after day, month after month, year after year. I said what I always said 'no'. He just closed his eyes and breathed deep. Then I grabbed his hands and kissed him. I didn't know what else to do. When he acted likethis... like well... himself I just got so confused. Sometimes he wouldn't talk for weeks, he would just kiss me and make love me. Other times he would stay out late drinking, come home and make me sleep with the dogs...outside. Not after he found I was pregnant ofcourse. Then there were times when he said the most hurtful thing to me, the ' I wish I could take you back' line always got me.

Then I looked up at him and said, "Edward?" he just put his hands on my big belly looked down at it for a minute and walked outside leaving me alone in the living room.

Flashback 10 years ago

Isabellas POV

"Come on Bella! It's just like a lollipop all you have to do is put it in your mouth." Johnny said. "I don't want to!" I cried. This really made me want to be an only child when Johnny acted like this. Then again, my friend Jane from school said it got really lonely when you had to play barbies by yourself. Sometimes I wondered if it would be better to be to be lonely than to have to deal with this stuff with you're big brother. Mommy and Daddy were at work and Grandma Virgo had to 'help a friend' at the last minute so I was stuck home alone all day with Johnny. Well actually, I take that back Johnny called his friend James to come over earlier and he said he would later when he got off of work. Which from the sound of it, he was off and was here. I could hear him from all the way downstairs saying,  
"Alright man, come on is she here or what?" She? Who's she? Is Nora coming over too? "Oh there she is!" James said looking at me walking into Johnys room like he owned the place.

"Yeah but were having problems." Johnny said sounding slightly irritated. "Dumbass! This is how I get my little sister to do it." he said pushing Johnny away then sitting next to me on the bed, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. "If you do this I'l love you forever." he said grabbing the back of my neck. I looked the door to see if Grandma had finished 'helping her friend' and maybe came to rescue me but know one was their. James sighed loudly. I looked up at him the at the thing in between his legs and put it in my mouth. Atleast he'd love me now. "Aw shit!" James cried. "No way man how did you get her to do that I've been up here for two hours!" "It's all about how you talk to them bro." James said while holding my head down. For the next twenty minutes I stayed like that until he pushed me out of the way and ran to the bathroom. After that the two went downstairs, laughing, drinking, talking about girls they knew being able to do tricks with their tongues.

Afew hours later, James sai dhe had to leave, but first came into my room, kissed me on my cheek while smiling and said it, "I love you." I blushed and looked down at my hands twirling my hair. He just laughed and left quietly. I fell asleep for a couple of hours and woke up with my Mommy sitting on my bed looking at me. I sat up and hugged. "Oh sweetheart what's a matter? Hm?" I was sqeezing her so tight. I had never felt this bad or strange in my life. Even though james was happy with me, I wasn't happy with myself. "Baby Bella what is that? My mom pointed to my shirt and sure enough there was a little bit of white stuff. I said nothing but cried even harder. She looked at me shocked and kept grabbing my face to get me to look at her tryingot find the answers in my eyes, but then said something that I'll never forget. "Well...sweetheart... boys will be boys. Lets get you in the shower." 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes:

Ello lova's! So sorry no new chapter just me having to say something I know, what a beyotch! I hate when other authors did that.

I'd get so happy when I see a new chapter then dissapointed and pissed off lol

Anyway, what I wanted to say was, I know my story isn't the best BUT I would still really love and appreciate if you guys would give me some feed back.

What you like, what you don't, what you thinks gonna happen, how you feel about stuff, maybe some tips, so what does this all mean? REVIEWS PLEASE!

Oh and also I need a beta, idk how that really works but if you're up to it please help a girl out!

Thank you =) 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes:

Summary: Bella went missing when she was six years old. After having a privilaged but troubled life at home with her brother she tries to make sense of it all ten years later.

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story so tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is encouraged just no flaming please! =)

Shadow Puppet

Chapter 3

"Oh!" I cried. Sharp pains were shooting through my big belly, I try and breathe deep just like Carlisle said to do. Carlisle was a friend of Edward, I guess. He was also a Doctor or so he said.  
The first time I met him was when I found out I was pregnant. He came over to our house and talked with edward for about an hour, while I waited downstairs playing with his dogs, Aero and Albany.

Finally he came downstairs and asked me a few questions, then he asked me to lay down, at first I was confused. Then when he lifted up my shirt and felt my lower abdomen I knew what he was trying to figure out. I was shocked! I was upset, I felt like there was this major piece of information that I should have known about that Edward didn't tell me and I was hurt. I thought the reason I had been puking and sleeping a lot was because I had the flu. Not because I was pregnant.

"Hey," Edward waited for a response. "Whats wrong with you!" I couldn't respond I was in so much pain. Ewdard ran to me from where ever he was.

"What?" he said in a paniced voice that I had never heard from him.

"I just," I tried to talk but I was obviously tired from what ever my body just went through. "Um... I'm fine." I said tiredly. He just sighed loudly and looked at me while shaking his head back and forth. "You can't do that shit! You understand me?" he said while grabbing my head to make me look into his eyes. "You just..." he looked down and layed in my lap. "You can't... do that . Okay?" he said slowly like he was talking to a child.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You know," he said hestitantly, "You don't have to cook tonight Isabella. I'll do it." I looked at him and smiled. Edward wasn't a modern, 'women can do what men do and men can do what women can do'  
kind of guy. He was old fashioned and believed a womens place was in the kitchen. So for him to volunteer to make diner, I knew he felt something. What exactly he felt I wasn't sure. Guilt? Love? Sadness? Happiness? I knew he felt something though and that made me happy to know he felt something for me.

About an hour later Edward called for me in the kitchen from the backyard to eat. I was thankful, I was so hungry! I also had an excuse, I was eating for two. He also made my favorite, spaghetti. I was scarfing down my second plate when we heard a knock on the door. I coughed a little and looked up, I wasn't use to people coming to our home. This being my home since I was six, I had only seen a few people here so I wasn't that comfortable with people just showing up.

Edward got up and walked to the door slowly, just when someone knocked again. "Hello, anyone home? Come on open up where just hear to ask a couple of questions." the man said from the other side.  
"Edwar?" I said a little worried. He looked back at me and just out his hand up, telling me to sit back down.

I sat. Edward opened the door slowly and stepped outside. I wondered what was going on.

"Can I help you officers?" Edward said.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to interrupt you tonight but we have a few questions we need to ask. We're going from door to door asking everyone around the area." The cop explained.

Isabella ran slowly up through the bedroom into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub. It was her hiding place when she was little although when ever she got scared she still always went their. Edward just laughed and said he would protect her. She would always blush and look down at her hands twirling her hair. She liked when Edward was nice and payed attention to her, it made her feel loved. Sometimes it even got her hopes up that Edward would say it one day, but like always, her heart got crumbled and those three words that she desperately wanted to hear never left his lips.

She came out of her haze when she felt his hand on her belly. She looked up and saw Edward and she smiled. He said everything was fine and to come back downstairs and finish diner. She stood up with his help and slowly kissed him for what seemed like forever.

"Say it," he said in between kisses.

She heard him perfectly clear, but wanted to make him say it again so he knew she knew he wanted her to say it.

"Say it." he said desperately,while grabbing her body all over and kissing anywhere he could.

" I love you." Isabella said. "Again." He pressed.

"I love you - oh god I love you!" She said while he touch every part he could of her.

Tell me what you think people! Thank you =)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes:

Summary: Bella went missing when she was six years old. After having a privilaged but troubled life at home with her brother she tries to make sense of it all ten years later.

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story so tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is encouraged just no flaming please! =)

Shadow Puppet

Chapter 5

Flashback 10 years ago

Isabellas POV

Johnny told me to get ready, I was going to be out all day. I was confused because Mommy and Daddy were at work. I slowly went upstairs to get ready. After I brushed my teeth, i went to my room and waited. My mind ran wild thinking of all the possabilities. Mommy leaving work early and taking us to the spa to have a 'girls day out', then visiting the ice cream parlor. Or maybe a day with Grandma Virgo, filled with shopping, a trip to the movies, a nap, then helping her make diner and maybe a pie?

Or even Daddy, a day at the zoo with me and Johnny! Even though he did stuff I didn't like sometimes, I still loved him. Oh I couldn't wait! All that went out of the door when I heard James come into my room and say,  
'lets go princess'.

Driving in the car with James was different, he was nicer than I expected. He opened the car door for me and even held my hand, Johnny never did that. He kept saying how beautiful he thought I was. About ten minutes later we pulled up to a nice small house, maybe 1,800 square feet.

"Come on Bella." James said opening the door for me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hangout with you, Bella I really like you." he said smiling. I blushed.

We walked into what I assumed was James house, it looked alright. Kinf of like the person who lived their just used it to sleep and eat.

"So are you hungry princess?" he askedme while setting me in hid lap.

"No. So did you like it?" I asked quietly.

"Huh? Like what?" he looked confused.

I just looked at him with my big doe eyes.

"Oh that! Yeah princess, I loved it! Why, did you think I didn't like it?" James asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I told you I loved you Bella. I've never said that to another girl, ever." he said very seriously.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really." He confirmed while kissing me neck, making me giggle.

"You know... I've been wanting to show you how much I love you. Would that be okay princess?" James asked.

"Okay! Ah! Okay James! Okay!" I tried to say through my giggle attack.

"Ok go to the end of the hall righ there, and go in the left room." He instructed me.

As I walked into the room, I looked around curiously. I saw lots of underwear, but not boys underwear the kind my Mommy wears. The kind that goes up your butt. I never got how anyone could wear those things.

"Just lay back princess," James said walking into the room with whip cream.

"What's that for-" I started to ask befor getting interrupted.

"Shhh. Just lay back." he said.

I layed back on his bed when I felt him pulling my shorts down.

"James! What are you doing!" I yelled sitting up, pushing him away from me.

He sighed obviously getting irritated.

"Bella! You said you wanted me to show you how much I loved you right? He said retorically.

I didn't remeber asking him to show me...

"So lay back and enjoy it baby. I know you're gonna love it." he said nonchalantly shaking the whip cream can.

I layed back and felt my pants being pulled off, and I heard the whip cream being sprayed onto my private part. I wanted to wipe it off but didn't want James to get mad at me and say he didn't love me anymore so I just laid there. Then I felt something wet and slimy touching me, it was James! He was kissing my private part. It felt funny at first, then strange.  
Like a building pressure that was about to explode. Then I did, explode.

James looked up at me and asked if I liked it, I didn't know what to say again. Then we both looked to the door when someone opened it.

So... whatcha thinkin? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Hey guys... sorry no new chapter but I'm havin the WORST time thinking about where to go with this story. If you have any ideas PLEASE PLEASE feel free to tell me! 


	7. Chapter 7

uthors Notes:

Summary: Bella went missing when she was six years old. After having a privilaged but troubled life at home with her brother she tries to make sense of it all ten years later.

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story so tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is encouraged just no flaming please! =)

Chapter 6

Isabellas POV 10 years ago

"Edward hey man!" James said while quickly pulling my underwear and shorts up at the same time. That was the first time I ever saw Edward.

"... this is Bella, Johnnys sister the one I was talking about?" James said looking between Edward and I trying to break the conection we had on one another. Edward obviously looked at me with pity, I looked at him with shame. Eventually I broke contact and looked down. I tried to clean myself up the best I could.

James stood up and casually talked to Edward while readjusting his pants, cleaning the whip cream off his bed, whiping his mouth and redoing his ponytail.

"Yeah man, well you know Emmett was telling me about that so..." I heard Edward say when I payed attention to their conversation every now and then.

"Bro that dumbass to suck it! So hows Aunt Esme?" James asked while sitting back on his bed pulling me to his lap, I stiffened automatically.  
I felt wrong just being here especially with this guy I never saw before staring at me intently.

Edward coughed, "She's good."

"That's good and Carlisle? What's he bitchin' about your still going to work for his company right?

He kept a plain face and shook his head 'yes' slowly.

"Well... if that's what your into I guess. My old man was complaining about that shit and I just told him flat out 'Fuck You'. James laughed arrogantly when all of the sudden his phone started going off.

"Shit um, Edward... could you?" He pointed to me then quickly left the room.

"Where's your parents?" He asked quietly while putting a cigarette to his lips.

Smoking is bad

My eyes started to water, I didn't like this. I didn't want this, any of it. I didn't want James to love me I didn't even care if he liked me anymore. I wanted to go run home and tell my Mommy and Daddy everything even if I got in trouble, even if they didn't love me anymore, I couldn't do this.

"At work." I said with a knot in my throught trying to hold in the tears.

"Work huh? They know what your doing here? With James, or the things you do with Johnny?" He asked like he was mad at me for doing these things.

"Um... no. I,I, I," I stuttered trying to keep myself from crying. "Hm," he hummed exhaling the smoke from his cigarette, shaking his head back and fourth.

"They know."

That was the last day I saw my family. 


End file.
